helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goto Mayu
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, Dancer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013 - Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = DreamS, @1, UP-FRONT WORKS |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Polaris α, NeXus, Vega β|Image file = GotoMayu.jpg|Image size = 260}}Goto Mayu (''後藤麻友, born on March 23, 1998) is a Japanese singer under collective group DreamS and is the captain of Japanese Pop group Hana❀Emi. She is also a voice actress. Biography 2013 Goto Mayu was announced at a NeXus live event in the Kanagawa Prefecture along with all the other members of Hana❀Emi. She was found at the hidden auditions that was conducted by DreamS. She was one of the 11 girls who passed the audition out of 6,765 girls. It was announced that she was captain of Hana❀Emi as it goes by age. On July 27, she dyed her hair Orange-red. Profile *'Name:' Goto Mayu (後藤麻友) *'Nickname': Mayuyu, Maa-chan, Captain, Clumsy Captain *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 151cm (4"11) *'DreamS Status:' **2013-04-10: Hana❀Emi Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' ** 2013-04-10: Member *'Years in Hana❀Emi:' 0 years *'Hana❀Emi color:' '''Red Rose' *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Tiger *'Western Zodiac: Aries *'Charm Point: '''Smile *'Weak Point: 'Her complex about her height *'Strong Point: 'Keeps her ground *'Favourite Animal: 'Cat *'Special Skill: Guitar *'Hobbies: '''composing music, singing, Playing Guitar *'Favorite Foods:' Chocolate Eclair *'Least Favorite Foods: Corn Beef *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, White *'Favorite Sport:' Doesn't play sports *'Favorite Movie:' The Notebook *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for music! *'Motto: '"My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations" *'Looks up to: Polaris α, NeXus ' *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Ai no Yokan" by NeXus *'DreamS groups:' **Hana❀Emi (2013 - Present) **Koharu Biyori (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Hana❀Emi #2013.04.10 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de #2013.08.01 Ten Made Nobore! Koharu Biyori #2013.06.25 Zettai Colorful Sengen #2013.07.15 Sono Koe ga Kikitakute Character Songs #2013.09.16Jurina no Oshiette Fecchan Ueboshi/Jurina no Gakkou Seikatsu wa Bakuhatsu da!! (as Takeuchi Jurina) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Takeuchi Jurina) Trivia *Has a younger brother *Can speak fluent English *Covered songs on Youtube *Is the strongest singer in Hana❀Emi. *Believes she was a cat in her past life. *Has three pet cats named Glameow, Happy and Loke (from Pokemon and Fairy Tail) *Is good friends with Akimoto Miharu. *Wants to learn how to play the piano. *Auditioned for DreamS because she's a big fan of NeXus. *Is the shortest member of Hana❀Emi and DreamS. *Has the same first name as Nagare★boshi member Kurihara Mayu. *She is the only DreamS member to wear glasses (but is thinking of wearing contacts) *She attended the same middle school as Goto Mayu, Midorikawa Miharu, Aizawa Kenji, Takemura Junichiro, and Akimoto Kureno, until her graduation in March 2013. *Surprisingly, she trips a lot (even over nothing. This earned her the name Clumsy Captain). *She is currently in her first year of college. Category:1998 Births Category:March Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Hana Emi Category:DreamS Category:Red Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:2013 Debuts Category:2013 Auditions Category:Koharu Biyori Category:H1GHFLY